


The Bet

by PR Zed (przed)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk makes a bet Spock can't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://norfolkdumpling.livejournal.com/profile)[**norfolkdumpling**](http://norfolkdumpling.livejournal.com/) who gave me the prompt "psi points."

"I bet you can't."

"You are being childish."

"Scaredy cat."

"Childish and immature."

"You're still a scaredy cat."

Spock examined once again the irritating human who'd somehow become so dear to him and sighed. He was going to have to do it. Once Jim became fixated on a goal, there was no swerving him from it. It was what made him such an effective leader, and such an exasperating bondmate.

"Fine," Spock said curtly.

"Great," Jim said, all but rubbing his hands together in glee. "What do you want me to do?"

"This will go easiest if you simply relax."

"I can relax." Jim laid back on the bed, his skin still glistening with sweat from the last hour's recreation. Spock tried to clear his mind of the distraction Jim's entirely debauched appearance was causing hiim. He was going to need all his concentration if he wanted to prove his point.

He reclined next to Jim and brought his hand up to Jim's face, feeling the ever present bond between them grow stronger still. As he made contact with Jim's psi points, two became one.

He was nearly overwhelmed, as he always was, by the chaos of Jim's mind, the passion, the _feelings_. Normally he would try to control his own reactions to the turmoil, but this time he embraced it. This time, the anarchy of Jim Kirk's emotions would help instead of hinder.

He surfed the tumble of amusement and smugness and confidence and yes, even insecurity, until he found what he was looking for: the thread of arousal and lust that was just one of the things that bound them together.

He followed the thread, travelled along it, played it as he would play the strings of a Vulcan lyre. He built a melody, then a harmony, then an unruly wall of sound that overran both Jim and himself and left them both gasping and spent.

"Huh," Jim said, when he finally could speak at all. "You really _can_ bring me off with your mind."

Spock winced at Jim's vulgar idiom, even as he struggled to get his own breathing under control. Jim rolled onto his side and looked at him with a grin that never boded well.

"Bet you can't do that again."

There was every chance, Spock thought, that Jim Kirk's sexual appetite would be the end of him.

But at least he would die satisfied.  



End file.
